Zero in Wonderland
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Zero desde pequeño a tenido sueños de un extraño mundo, ahora con una guerra suelta se da cuenta que no solo el mundo real esta en peligro si no también el mundo de sus sueños. [Yaoi][Basado en Alice Madness Returns][KxZ]
1. Chapter 1

**Zero in Wonderland**

_**By:**__ Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 1:** _Zero in Wonderland parte 1: El inicio de la locura..._

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

"_**Puedo calcular el movimiento de los cuerpos celestes, pero no la locura de la gente…"**_

**[Isaac Newton]**

**-.-**

_Locura_

La locura, en definición significa la privatización de la razón o buen juicio, en el siglo XIX era común que se confundieran ciertos trastornos como epilepsia o la bipolaridad. Actualmente la locura está vinculada a un desequilibrio mental que se manifiesta en una percepción distorsionada de la realidad, la pérdida del auto control, las alucinaciones y los comportamientos absurdos o sin motivo.

La locura también está relacionada con la demencia, un término latino que significa "alejado de la mente". La locura también se puede deber o causada por un trauma psicológico… un trauma psicológico se considera a un evento que amenaza profundamente el bienestar o la vida de un individuo como a la consecuencia de ese evento en el aparato o estructura mental o vida emocional del mismo… causando el conocido "desequilibrio mental" en la mayoría de las ocasiones, algunas ocasiones estas son temporales al ser tratadas, pero cuando no son tratados estos pueden tener una reacción aun mayor al individuo…

**-.- **

En el país de Japón en la capital de este mejor conocido como Tokio, en esos tiempos había una guerra entre la sociedad de cazadores contra el ejército de level e, también eran los tiempos de gloria del poderoso e invencible cal de cazadores más grande de todos… el clan Kiryuu, estos eran respetados por ser una de las familias de cazadores más reconocidos entre los cazadores y los más temidos en el mundo vampírico, sin embargo… había cuatro integrantes de aquella familia que no participaba en aquella guerra, dos de ellos eran un matrimonio, Daiki Kiryuu y su esposa Chieko Kiryuu… ellos eran los líderes de aquel prestigiado clan caza vampiros, ellos tenían dos hijos… gemelos para ser precisos… Zero que era el mayor e Ichiru que era el menor de los dos, ellos eran unos ángeles caídos del cielo, su cabello era un brillante plateados, su piel era blanca, sedosa e increíblemente suave, tenían como ojos unas hermosas joyas color amatista… eran la adoración de aquel peligroso matrimonio, pero claro no todo era felicidad… Zero al momento de nacer absolvió parte de la fuerza vital de Ichiru provocando que él se volviera débil y vulnerable, desde los cinco años ambos fueron entrenados por un amigo de sus padres… Toga Yagari, este era un hombre de gran carácter y de muy poca paciencia, Yagari le tenía cierta preferencia a Zero pues realmente tenia potencial para ser un cazador, en cambio Ichiru duraba muy poco en los entrenamientos por que de inmediato se debilitaba y se desmayaba, Zero sabía que Ichiru en el fondo lo culpaba de su estado lamentable y de hecho tenía razón por lo que Zero lo cuidaba hasta el cansancio, Ichiru era su adoración, su mundo, su corazón, su otra mitad, aunque claro Zero también era un niño un tanto peculiar… pues todas las noches él tenía "pesadillas".

–Ichiru… Ichiru… – el peli plateado mayor movía con insistencia a su hermano menor, una vez más se había despertado por sus pesadillas.

– ¿Qué ocurre Zero-nii? – pregunto un adormilado Ichiru a oscuras.

–Ocurrió otra vez…– soltó sin más, en eso Ichiru suelta un suspiro junto con un bostezo, después se corrió para hacerle un espacio para que su hermano se acomodara a su lado– ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

–Soñé que estaba un lugar muy extraño… era como un castillo pero era de una extraña estructura y era de color blanco, negro y rojo, ay había una mujer, creo que era la reina… no me agrado…

–Zero-nii ¿Por qué no se lo dices a nuestros padres?...

–Porque no quiero que piensen que me altero solo por unos sueños extraños…

–… ¿Y que a ti no te importa lo que yo piense de ti?

–Contigo es distinto Ichi-chan… eres mi otra mitad… – le contesto con una dulce sonrisa logrando sonrojar a su hermano menor quien tardo un poco en corresponderle la sonrisa.

–Bueno… pero vámonos a dormir, mañana otra vez ay entrenamiento con Yagari-sensei y… –Ichiru no pudo terminar la oración por que de inmediato la tos lo ataco de improviso, Zero se asustó un poco pero logro reaccionar y le dio un vaso de agua a su hermano para que lograra calmarse.

–Ichiru ¿Te tomaste las medicinas después de la cena verdad? – le reprocho de manera suave, él podía llegar a ser un cubo de hielo con cualquiera, hasta con sus padres, pero no con su hermanito.

Ichiru volteo su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado dando una clara evidencia de que efectivamente… no había tomado su medicina, Zero al ver eso lanzo un suspiro negando con la cabeza, su hermanito era todo un caso… un lindo caso que con gusto se hacía cargo.

–Ahora regreso…–informo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba las cobijas para poder salir de la cama y poder dirigirse a la cocina donde estaban los medicamentos de su hermano.

Una vez fuera del cuarto que compartía con su hermano, no pudo evitar que una expresión de tristeza lo invadiera, le dolía ver a su adorado hermano en tales condiciones y todo por su culpa, pues él le había quitado casi toda su energía vital al nacer, por eso él lo cuidaba más que nadie, porque quería compensar su error aunque le costara el resto de su vida… por otro lado Ichiru también sentía culpa, sentía que era una carga para todos… sus padres, Yagari-sensei, el clan entero… pero más que nada su hermano mayor, Zero lo cuidaba como su fuera el tesoro más grande de todos, le gustaba y a la vez le desagradaba, en parte le gustaba por qué significaba que Zero lo quería y eso lo ponía feliz y por otra parte le disgustaba por que le estaba dando demasiados problemas a su querido hermano…

…

Los días pasaban y todo marchaba igual, los segundos se volvían minutos, los minutos en horas para convertirse en días, semanas, meses… años… el tiempo seguía su curso haciendo estragos en el mundo, el tiempo era cruel, el tiempo no tiene piedad, el tiempo te cambia, Zero e Ichiru son la viva imagen del horrible poder del tiempo… Zero se hacía más débil mentalmente, sus pesadillas jamás cesaron, al contrario… se hacían más agresivas, más extrañas, más confusas… Ichiru no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones… su cuerpo se hacía mucho más débil con el paso del tiempo, su desesperación lo llevo al punto de sentir odio y envidia por aquellos que tenían lo que él no tenía… entre ellos su querido hermano mayor, había dejado de ser aquel dulce niño que todo el mundo adoraba para volverse en un cínico envidioso, pero más que nada… se sentía solo… sentía que en cualquier momento su amado hermano Zero lo dejara a merced de la oscura soledad que lo envolverá al punto de la vil corrupción… y sin embargo… el tiempo no tubo misericordia del mundo… Ichiru al poco tiempo conoció a una vampiresa… una sangre pura… su nombre era Shizuka Hiou… y como era de esperarse la masacre del clan Kiryuu ocurrió… Zero fue obligado a ver la horrenda y sangrienta muerte de todos sus familiares… hombres, mujeres, niños… incluso bebes o mujeres embarazadas… todo era un horrible escenario carmesí, Shizuka después de matar a cada miembro del clan lo mordió convirtiéndolo en un vampiro level D, para luego llevarse a Ichiru con el… Kiryuu Zero murió esa noche junto a su cordura…

…

Ya han pasado más de seis años desde aquel fatal día, y ahora Zero con 17 años estudiaba en la Academia Privada Cross donde el director era nadie más y nadie menos que su nuevo padrastro, el ex cazador legendario Kaien Cross que también es pareja de Yagari-sensei, actualmente la salud mental de Zero era demasiado inestable, pero todos creían que era debido a su decadencia al level e por lo que decidieron transferirlo a la clase nocturna, al principio fue demasiado difícil debido a la actitud de mil demonios que poseía el cazador y también por la indiferencia de los demás vampiros, Zero caía lentamente en la locura durante la noche, donde gracias a sus células vampíricas lo hacían revivir aquella horrible noche, Zero deliraba demasiado seguido creando un carácter bipolar, Kuran Kaname algo preocupado por la actitud del ex humano decide acercarse a él sin saber que Zero se enamoró perdidamente de él, Kaname se volvió el tesoro de Zero, Zero necesitaba un tesoro de que depender… y Kaname se volvió ese tesoro… sin embargo había un problema y tenía nombre: Yuki Kuran… la hermana su amor platónico que también es la prometida del sangre pura…

–_Sera mejor que te olvides de Kaname-onisan –_ amenazo aquella chica de cabellos largos castaños y ojos chocolate – _Es imposible que alguien perfecto como mi hermano se fije en una basura como tú, en un perro level e…_

A Zero le dolieron profundamente esas palabras, esa misma tarde intento suicidarse cortándose las venas con sus garras en el bosque… cuando lo hizo su sangre comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo de manera casi desesperada, todo comenzó a ponerse negro, Zero quedo inconsciente…

**...**

Zero comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la repentina luz del sol filtrándose en sus delicados ojos amatistas…

–Vaya… es un milagro que despertaras… – escucho una voz hablándole, Zero le levanto de golpe al oírla, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con…

– ¿Aidou? – pregunto confundido viendo al rubio que tenía unas orejas, cola y manos de gato amarillas, sus ojos azules como el cielo tenían rasgos gatunos, tenía una ropa un tanto extraña…

– ¿Aidou?... Te estas confundiendo… soy el Gato Cheshire… es un gusto verte de nuevo Zero…

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? Y lo más importante ¿Dónde diablos estoy? – pregunto mirando de lo más extrañado el lugar. Era un bosque con una extraña vegetación, había flores, hongos e incluso caracoles mucho más grandes que él había mariposas con unas alas extrañas, todo era raro.

–Es algo ofensivo el que no reconozcas algo que as creado tú mismo… – le contesto "el gato Cheshire" con su enorme sonrisa – Estas en el País de la Maravillas Zero… o mejor dicho Alice…

– ¿Alice? No digas estupideces Hanabusa…– le reclamo molesto – Dime como salir de este lugar…

-Quisiera responderte pero por desgracia no soy el que debe contestar esa duda… busca a la oruga… es el más sabio pero el más amargado de este mundo… él te ayudara… hasta pronto Alice~

Aidou comenzó a desintegrarse por partes dejando solo su enorme sonrisa para luego desaparecer por completo dejando a un Zero en shok…

– ¿Pero qué carajo…? – Se decía a su mismo – Al final ese cabron no me dijo dónde estaba esa tal oruga… ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO?! – grito al verse a sí mismo y noto que tenía otra ropa muy diferente a que usaba desde un principio…

Tenía un vestido plateado oscuro arriba de las rodillas con un delantal blanco sobre este, ese delantal tenía dos bolsillos en cada lado con un extraño símbolo, además de que tenía manchas de sangre, tenía unas mallas bancas con negro con unas botas de encaje negro un poco debajo de las rodillas, sus uñas estaban pintadas de plateado, por medio de una gota de agua gigante pudo ver su reflejo y vio que su cabello había crecido hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda, tenía un listón plateado escuro con un moño con una calavera negra con rojo en los ojos, vio que atrás en donde se amarraba el delantal había otro moño con una calavera blanca de aspecto tétrico…

–En donde demonios estoy – murmuro un poco preocupado mientras comenzó a caminar por aquel sendero sin saber lo que el destino le preparaba… pues su viaje por el País de las Maravillas comenzaba…

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara**

* * *

Bien la verdad es que es interesante lo que uno escribe cuando se obsesiona con algo xD

Yo hace tiempo vi un fic con el mismo nombre (¡No es plagio!) pero estaba basado en la canción vocaloid Los sacrificios humanos de Alice... yo me inspire en el videojuego **"Alice Madness Returns"** y en la película **"Alice in Wonedrland"** de Tim Burton y Johnny Deep (¡Amo a esos dos!).

Últimamente e tenido un gran interés acerca de los trastornos de personalidad, daños psicológicos y la función de la mente humana... no se sorprendan si de pronto aparece algo loco por aquí xD

Bien queridos... hasta la siguiente pesadilla~


	2. Chapter 2 Desesperación

**Zero in Wonderland**

_**By: **__Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 2:** _Zero in Wonderland Parte 2: ¡Yo soy Alice!_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

"_**La desesperación infunde valor al cobarde"**_

**[Thomas Fuller]**

**-.-**

_Desesperación_

La desesperación es la perdida de esperanza, la cólera, despecho o enojo.

Es aquel sentimiento donde la mente se nubla del enojo relacionada con algo que nos fastidia, ya sea por algo o por alguien, cuando una persona normal esta irritada no es capas de pensar claramente y cometer actos indecentes o violentos.

-.-

El joven peli-plateado seguía caminando por la vereda que "el gato Cheshire" le había indicado... o mejor dicho, en dirección en busca de la oruga; mientras eso ocurría Zero maldecía en voz alta al rubio y su suerte en todos los idiomas existentes y por haber, además el ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese tal oruga por lo que más se le complicaba en su búsqueda…

–Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando exactamente? – se preguntaba para sí mismo mientras se detenía a mitad del camino.

–Eso depende a dónde quieres ir – escucho muy cerca de su oído haciendo que diera un salto del susto.

– ¡¿Qué mierda?! – exclamo de lo más incómodo mientras giraba y miraba a un chico de su edad de cabello vino de ojos azules, tenía unas orejas grandes de conejo blancas, vestía un traje que consistía en una blusa de manga larga de botones blanca con un chaleco vino con unos pantalones de igual color con unos zapatos negros, tenía un reloj de bolcillo de plata y una esponjosa cola de conejo blanca – ¿Shiki? – pregunto el cazador confundido.

– ¿Shiki?... lo siento pero yo soy el conejo blanco ¿No me recuerdas? – le dijo el "conejo blanco" algo confundido, Zero solo puedo encarar una ceja.

– "_Esto ya es demasiado"_ – pensó el cazador algo irritado, aquello se estaba saliendo de las manos –. Emm… si lo siento, por cierto ¿Sabes en dónde estoy?

–Estas donde debes estar – contesto con su típica cara adormilada.

– ¿Y dónde debo estar? – pregunto el peli plata con un tic en la ceja.

–En donde estas – respondió sacando su reloj mirando la hora – ¡Oh no! ¡Es tarde! –exclamo mirando la hora, su cara no cambio en lo más mínimo pero su voz sonaba alarmada – Tengo que irme – le dijo a Zero antes de comenzar a correr.

– ¡Oye espera! – grito Zero corriendo tras Shiki – ¿A dónde vas?

– ¡Al castillo de la reina roja! – le regreso el grito ahora saltando, haciendo que se perdiera entre la vegetación, alejándose del campo visual de Zero.

Zero se quedó de pie donde Shiki lo había dejado, su rostro tenía una mescla de sentimientos de la frustración, enojo, tristeza y de desesperación.

– Pero… ¿A dónde tengo que ir? – murmuro con una ligera lagrima casi invisible recorría su pálida y delicada mejilla. – ¿Dónde estoy? – murmuro mirando a todos lados sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado y triste, como un niño perdido.

…

Por otro lado en la academia Cross, un desastre se había desatado, pues un ejército de level e habían aparecido de la nada; al parecer habían sido atraídos por algo de gran magnitud, además ocurría algo sumamente extraño: Zero no estaba.

– ¿Por qué todos se preocupan de ese asqueroso level e? – murmuraba molesta la princesa pura sangre. Estaba un poco cansada pues había matado a muchos vampiro level e pero estos no retrocedían, parecía que buscaban algo con desesperación y para terminar el director no paraba de murmurar lo preocupado que estaba al no saber de su hijo. – A lo mejor lo mataron, claro con lo débil que es…

–Yuki ¡Basta! – le grito su hermano molesto, también se estaba cansando de tener que matar a esos vampiros pero estaba preocupado por Kiryuu, no lo había visto y los comentarios de su hermana no lo ayudaban.

–Pero nii-sama sabes que tengo razón ¿Por qué le defiendes? – le dijo la castaña molesta, los demás nobles miraban irritados a su joven princesa. Bien era sabido por todos que la princesa era una caprichosa y mimada además de que odiaba al Kiryuu por tener el cariño de su hermano.

–Por qué… – Kaname estaba a punto de contestarle a su hermana cuando un delicioso olor le golpeo de la nada, era algo difícil pues se mezclaba con la sangre de los otros cadáveres de los vampiros… pero para él era imposible olvidar ese olor… es la sangre de Zero…

Sin querer se alarmo y salió corriendo a su velocidad vampírica dejando a los demás confundidos pero no pudieron seguir a su líder pues otros level e no dudaron en atacarlos…

Kaname corría algo desesperado siguiendo el olor de la sangre de Zero, cada vez más cerca… Kaname llego al lago de la academia que solamente él y Zero sabían dónde estaba, era su lugar secreto donde podían ser ellos mismos, donde no tenían que fingir… él no tenía por ser el perfecto Kaname y Zero no tenía que ser el frio y sarcástico cazador.

Al llegar al lago la imagen que vio le congelo el corazón:

Zero estaba desangrándose, estaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras la sangre bañaba su cuerpo, su piel estaba aún más pálida de costumbre, sus oídos escucharon el leve latido de su corazón que se apagaba. Ahora entendía por qué había tantos level e… ellos no estaban detrás de la academia… ellos estaban tras la sangre de Zero… pero bueno no podía culparlos, la sangre de Zero olía delicioso, tan embriagante y adictiva que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se tornaran carmesí y sus colmillos salieron a luz.

Por un instante tubo el impulso de saltar hacia el cuerpo de Kiryuu-kun y beberle toda su sangre sin embargo el rostro de Zero le hizo detenerse, en esta tenía una expresión de sufrimiento. Con rapidez se acercó al cuerpo del ex perfecto y lo estudio con cuidado para detectar la fuete del sangrado, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver las perfectas cortadas en las muñecas del cazador, cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad total cargo al oji amatista estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su habitación, tenía que curarlo rápidamente si quería que el cazador no muriera.

…

Zero seguía vagando sin rumbo fijo entre toda la vegetación buscando algo o alguien con quien pudiera orientarse, pero no encontraba nada, ni siquiera las mariposas o los animales que hablaban en ese mundo le podían ayudar.

– Ugh… ¿Qué es ese olor? – murmuro molesto tapándose la nariz al detectar un olor a humo algo molesto, como si lo hubiera invocado, una cortina de humo lo azoto obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió se vio envuelto en esa cortina sin que pudiera ver nada. – ¿Ay alguien ay? – pregunto mirando a los lados.

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, decidió correr algo de suerte caminando entre la gruesa cortina de humo que curiosamente era de varios colores, cuando veía a un lado el humo era azul, si miraba a otro lado este era rojo, si miraba atrás era morado y si miraba enfrente era amarillo. Camino un poco más hasta que vio algo que le intrigo. Había un gran hongo color rojo y arriba de este había un hombre con una pipa que soltaba de vez en cuando una gran cantidad de humo, pero había algo extraño… la mitad de la cintura para arriba ese hombre era humano pero de la cintura para abajo era como el de una oruga, era intrigante pero repulsivo a la vez.

Zero con más curiosidad se acercó a ese hombre hasta que pudiera verlo de frente, pero al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió bastante al ver quien era.

– ¿Yagari-sensei? – pregunto Zero confundido al ver a su maestro en aquella forma, su cabello era más largo y no tenía su parche, su cabello le cubría su ojo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Yagari con voz monótona pero Zero supo que se encontraba molesto por su tono de voz.

–Sensei, soy yo Zero ¿No me recuerda? - pregunto algo confundido el chico.

– ¿Zero? – pregunto mirando al chico por primera vez. – Oh con que eras tú Alice – dijo el hombre ignorando la duda anterior.

– ¿Usted también? ¡Que yo no soy Alice! –reclamo molesto el chico mirando al hombre.

–Yo soy la oruga – dijo de pronto ignorando el enojo del chico. – ¿Quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar mirando con seriedad al peli plata.

– ¡Yo soy Zero! – respondió molesto. – ¡Yo no soy Alice!

–Entonces vete… - le dijo con su voz ultratumba que le identificaba. – Vuelve cuando seas Alice.

– ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto algo aturdido.

–Dices no ser Alice pero no sabes si eres Alice o si eres Zero… cuando seas Alice volverás…

En eso una ráfaga de viento volvió a azotarlo haciendo que cerrara los ojos de nuevo, al abrirlos descubrió que ahora estaba solo en ese gran hongo.

–Que vuelva cuando sea Alice… ¿Qué quera decir? – murmuro para sí mismo mirando el gran hongo.

–Obviamente quiere decir que quiere que vuelvas cuando veas que realmente eres nuestra Alice – dijo el gato Cheshire arriba de él, por raro que sonara Zero no se había intimidado ni sobre saltado.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? Yo no soy Alice – dijo algo molesto cruzándose los brazos.

– ¿En serio? – cuestiono el rubio. – Si no fueras Alice entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

–No lo sé, solo sé que desperté en este lugar – respondió mirándose a sí mismo.

–Quieres respuestas ¿No? – pregunto poniéndose de cabeza y poniendo su tenebrosa y gran sonrisa. – En el valle de las lágrimas encontraras algo muuuy~ interesante fufufu~

Después de aquella información desapareció como había aparecido dándole a Zero un nuevo camino que seguir.

Zero estaba algo cansado, había caminado mucho para poder llegar al Valle de Lagrimas que le había dicho Aidou, digo… el gato Cheshire, cuando llego al Valle de lágrimas se sorprendió mucho al ver que era un lago muy parecido al que había en la academia que solo Kaname y el conocían, la única diferencia era que en la orilla del lago había una gran estatua de su rostro pero con los ojos cerrados y de sus ojos caía una cascada hacia el lago como su fueran lágrimas… ahora entendía por qué el nombre del lugar. Con curiosidad miraba el lugar hasta que vio algo fuera de lugar… había un cadáver de un gran animal, solo quedaban los huesos de este, en el cráneo había un cuchillo incrustado, con aun más curiosidad e interés se acercó al cráneo, el cuchillo era grande, el mazo de este era color amatista y al parecer era de plata, tenía varios detalles de rosas y enredadera de espinas en él.

–Lo has encontrado – dijo alguien detrás de él, con algo de precipitación se giró y miro a Aidou que lo miraba con su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mirando nuevamente el cuchillo.

–Lo necesitaras – le contesto mientras veía como el cuchillo comenzó a moverse hasta que logro salir y levito hasta Zero. – Es tu arma… te ayudara.

– ¿Para qué? – volvió a preguntar tomando el cuchillo, tenía mucha sangre pero no se manchaba ni nada, confirmo que estaba muy filosa a pesar de que aparentaba de tener sus años. – Aid… Cheshire… quiero que me digas que es lo hago aquí.

–Es por la reina roja – respondió el rubio. – Es una mujer perrrrrversa que desde que se le subió el poder a la cabeza a comenzado a gobernar con mano de hierro, cualquiera que se atreva a darle la contra o no cumplir con sus mandatos le cortaran la cabeza… es por eso que estas aquí, solo Alice podrá liberarnos…

–Pero… yo no soy Alice – volvió a decir el peli plata algo culpable, según él no tenía por qué ayudarlos, pero si era verdad lo que el rubio con su gran sonrisa decía… entonces todos en ese lugar la han de estar pasando realmente mal… y el por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ayudarlos.

–Repítelo hasta que tú mismo te lo creas – le dijo Cheshire con un inusual brillo en los ojos. – Aférrate… aférrate a tu arma… serás Alice cuando te des cuenta…

Cuando termino de decir aquello volvió a desaparecer como las otras veces; Zero miraba con cuidado aquel cuchillo, de alguna manera le recordaba a su Bloody Rose. Un extraño sonido llamo su atención haciendo que mirara el gran esqueleto donde había sacado el cuchillo, este comenzó a volverse ceniza dejando unas extrañas manchas negras en el suelo.

De pronto las manchas comenzaron a moverse y de ellas y una extraña masa negra salía de ella, era horrendo, soltaba un olor pútrido y salía una especie de vapor de su cuerpo, lo desconcertante era que tenía el rostro de un bebe. Zero miro con atención el perímetro… eran tres a su izquierda y dos a su derecha, no tenía armas más que aquel cuchillo pero no sabía si había mucho daño o no.

Arriesgando su suerte sujeto con firmeza el arma y con una velocidad que el mismo desconocía se acercó a la primera criatura a su izquierda y lo ataco rápidamente, este lanzo un chillido al verse herido y Zero noto que el cuchillo realmente tenía filo y era fuerte, lo ataco otras dos veces y finalmente esa cosa cayó al suelo desintegrándose. Repitió el procedimiento con las otras criaturas matándolas a todas.

Zero miro lo que quedo y comprobó que ya no había peligro alguno, comenzó a caminar mirando nuevamente el lago del "Valle de Lagrimas" y de pronto una sensación de vacío le lleno…

–Kaname… – murmuro el nombre el vampiro recordando las palabras de Yuki. – Mi Kaname… - volvió a susurrar con un par de lágrimas en los ojos poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

– "_**No llores Alice"**_ – escucho una voz en su cabeza.

– ¿Quién esta ay? – pregunto de pronto mirando a los lados.

–"_**Estoy aquí… en tu cabeza…"**_

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Yo no soy Alice!

–"_**Claro que lo eres… pero lo niegas, aquí eres Alice, allá eres Zero, tu eres su Alice y este es el país de las maravillas… tu país de las maravillas…"**_

–No… eso no es verdad – se negaba sacudiendo la cabeza y tapándose los oídos.

– "_**¿No lo recuerdas? "**_– pregunto aquella voz con burla. – _**"Tu creaste este retorcido mundo…"**_

Zero en ese momento tuvo algunos flashes en su cabeza de cuando era niño y de sus pesadillas, aunque solo eran algunas como cuando conoció a Aidou y jugaron al escondite, cuando conoció a Shiki y lo acompaño al camino de rosas que llevaba al castillo de la reina roja, recordaba a la oruga de la primera vez y que había comido un dulce que lo había hecho crecer y otro que lo hacía más chico.

– "_**¿Ya recuerdas?"**_ – escucho nuevamente en su cabeza. – _**"Al parecer si… ahora… dime ¿Quién eres?"**_

–Yo… soy… Alice… – murmuro con la mirada baja.

–"_**No te escuche… ¿Quién eres?"**_

– ¡Alice! – respondió tomando con fuerza el cuchillo y mirando al cielo que se tornaba rojo y a lo lejos se veía un paisaje volcánico y contaminado. – ¡Yo soy Alice!

Después de aquella declaración Zero sintió un mareo e inmediatamente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

En otro lugar en el mismo país de las maravillas un hombre bebía con tranquilidad una deliciosa taza de té, solo se podía ver sus finas manos cubiertas de unos guantes verde oscuro y un grande pero excéntrico sombrero, a su lado había un rubio con unas grandes orejas de liebre poniéndole cantidades insanas de azúcar a su té y a su otro lado había un chico de pelo naranja rojizo con orejas y cola de ratón, estaba dormido en la mesa recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

– Al parecer los rumores son verdaderos – comento el rubio con una brillante sonrisa. – Nuestra Alice ha llegado.

El hombre del sombrero soltó una risa nasal para luego sonreír de medio lado y mirar el cielo oscuro donde se podían ver las estrellas pero también los planetas y la luna terriblemente cerca.

– Así parece… – contesto dirigiéndose a su compañero pero luego afilo sus ojos mirando la gran luna. – Nos vemos Alice… en el siguiente sueño…

-.-

-.-

-.-

Continuara...

* * *

Oh pues es todo un orgullo poner ese Continuara :D me estoy encariñando mucho con la historia ;3; ..

Agradesco los comentarios y los Fav's que le dan al fic :D

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente sueño!

**Sueño Número 3: **_Una loca fiesta de té.__  
_

Aparecion especial del sombrerero loco, la liebre y el ratón.


End file.
